Thomas the Tank Engine in Mickey's PhilharMagic
''Thomas the Tank Engine in Mickey's PhilharMagic ''is a Thomas & Friends/Disney World Crossover film created by 76859Thomas. A remake will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Mickey Mouse is performing with his PhilharMagic Orchestra at the Fantasyland Concert Hall. Inside, there are posters advertising the Concert Hall's past productions and performers, such as Hades from Hercules, Ariel from The Little Mermaid, Genie from Aladdin, The Big Bad Wolf, and The Three Little Pigs, Willie the Whale from Make Mine Music, The Three Caballeros and Wheezy from Toy Story 2 Upon entering the theater's lobby, guests pick up their "opera glasses" (3-D glasses). During their wait, guests hear orchestral music from Fantasia, Fantasia 2000 and other Disney animated films. Goofy, the Concert Hall's stage manager, admits the guests into the main theater, where final preparations for the performance are underway. Minnie Mouse then tells the guests to put on their "opera glasses." Minnie then realizes that Donald Duck has gone missing and goes to tell Mickey. Goofy then raises the curtain to reveal that the stage is empty, except for a conductor's podium and Donald, who is sleeping in a box. Mickey races onto the stage in a hurry, quickly telling Donald to unpack the instruments. Mickey places his famous Sorcerer's hat on the podium, then leaves, telling Donald, "And don't touch my hat!" After Donald unpacks all the instruments, including a grand piano, from the small box, he is tempted to try on the Sorcerer's Hat himself. He does so, which causes the magical instruments to come to life and play an extremely unpleasant melody. However, when Donald picks on and taunts a small flute, the other instruments rise up against him, creating a chaotic whirlwind of magic and music. Donald loses the hat in the storm and passes through different scenes from different movies while trying to retrieve the hat. After the whirlwind passes, Donald finds himself in the dark with Lumière, the candelabra, who begins to sing "Be Our Guest." Guests can smell the food, and when the bottles pop, they feel a quick blast of wind in their faces. The dark comes back for a second. When the light focuses, we find ourselves in "The Sorcerer's Apprentice," where Donald has shrunk. The walking brooms come in, spilling water on Donald. Guests feel the water on their laps. A broom Donald's size comes in, carrying a big bucket. Donald snatches the bucket away, but only gives it back when a giant broom comes in. The giant broom spills water on Donald, taking guests to "The Little Mermaid," where Ariel is singing "Part of Your World." At the end of the song, an electric eel shocks Donald while trying to kiss Ariel. Guests are now in "The Lion King," where Simba is singing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King." After that, guests go to "Peter Pan," where the chourus is singing "You Can Fly." Peter sprinkles pixie dust on Donald, which gives him the ability to fly. Finally, guests go to "Aladdin," where Aladdin and Jasmine are singing "A Whole New World." This time, Donald retrieves the hat, by Jasmine placing it on his head. Unfortunately, the hat gets knocked away by Iago, and Donald jumps after it. He encounters the magical whirlwind from earlier. Donald gets sucked inside, finding himself back onstage, still in the whirlwind. Mickey returns, puts on the hat, and uses its powers to restore order. As Mickey conducts the orchestra, Donald gets stuck in a tuba, which launches him across the theater so that he lodges headfirst in its back wall. Trivia * This film takes place after Sailor Moon's Adventures of Aladdin (Which Twilight and her friends already knows Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago). * Genie makes a cameo appearance at the end in the original and will appear again in the upcoming remake. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Remakes Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Thomas & Friends/Disney Parks Films